A Witch's Wolf
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Bigby's relationship with Snow didn't last long, lies, arguments and their jobs got in the way, leaving Bigby tired and feeling used. Ivy Potter was used, abused and thrown away when she refused to marry Ron, now a tired wreak running the Drunken Druid and hiding from her society. Can these two broken stories fix themselves and get a happily ever after?
1. Episode 1: The Drunken Druid

A Witch's Wolf

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own, fables, wolf among us or Harry Potter

* * *

Summary: Bigby's relationship with Snow didn't last long, lies, arguments and their jobs got in the way, leaving Bigby tired and feeling used. Ivy Potter was used, abused and thrown away when she refused to marry Ron, now a tired wreak running the Drunken Druid and hiding from her society. Can these two broken stories fix themselves and get a happily ever after?

* * *

Rated M: for mature subjects, abuse, crude language and other reasons.

* * *

Hey Lovelies,

I've recently got into the Wolf among us game and the fables comics so I decided to write a crossover fanfiction about it with Harry potter, I had an idea that their worlds might be connected and it just went on from there.

Anyway, read, review, add a suggestion and enjoy.

Love

Snow

* * *

Episode 1: The Drunken Druid, Bigby's new watering hole

Bigby sighed as he took a long drag from his cigarette, laying back in his chair, it had been a week since he and Snow white finally ended their romance, while it was good for a while and they were still friends and colleagues, things just didn't go right at all, it started with Snow lying to him about things like staying late after work, when she was going out drinking and partying, then the arguments, where Snow would blame him for every little thing that went wrong in the day whether he was there or not, but the last straw was when Snow threatened him with the farm over a broken plate, it made Bigby realise that Snow had changed for the worst, and so he broke up with her before she drove him back to eating people.

Checking the clock on his wall, he stretched himself and got up and began to head out of his tiny apartment and into the city, Fabletown had gotten quieter in the last year or so since the Crooked man was convicted, and locked up but there still was the smell of mistrust hanging in the air.

Bigby walked onwards, not caring about where he ended up, not looking as other fables stepped to the side, whether it was out of respect or fear he didn't know nor care at that moment, he just wanted to find some where to drink without anybody recognising him. After about ten minutes of walking he came across something odd, there was a garden with a group of picnic benches, curious Bigby entered, opening the wrought iron gate which screeched as the aged metal hinges grated together, causing him to wince slightly.

Once the gate was closed Bigby began his track down the path, his feet crunching on the gravel all the way, rounding the bend he was confronted with an old stone building reminiscent of old England, hearing a heavy creak from above him, he looked up to see an ornately painted pub sign with a hooded druid sleeping on a stone alter surrounded by empty goblets with the caption "The Drunken Druid" hanging above him, and on the wall was another wooden sign with the bars opening times, this surprised Bigby, in all of his years of being sheriff of Fabletown, he had never come across this place before, so it obviously wasn't a hotbed of drunkenness and trouble and yet he felt that he had passed the place time and time again yet never noticed before.

Suddenly a cutting gust of wind, brought him back to reality, causing him to shiver and realise how cold it really was, he swiftly walked to the oak door and pushed it open, surprised by its weight he opened it only to be met with a rush of warmth as he stepped inside.

"Oi, your letting all the heat out!" came a slightly high pitched and agitated voice came from the left of Bigby.

"Shut the dammed door!" came a Haitian accented voice from the same direction, causing Bigby to not only let go of the door but turn to see where the voices were coming from only to be met with a shelf with six shrunken heads, making him jump in the process.

"Oi, what have I told you about scaring the customers!" came a distinctly young female voice with a British accent came from across the room.

Bigby heard the soft clicking of heels on stone coming closer to him, bringing a slight, gentle waft of a floral perfume meeting his nose as well as a scent he never smelled before, causing him to turn around and see a young woman around the age of twenty, in a white dress shirt, black halter neck waist coat with a green ivy pattern embroidered along the edges, black pants and a pair of green heeled shoes, she wasn't particularly tall, probably standing at five foot area of height but she had an elegant hourglass figure to compensate for her lack of height, and breasts that any playboy bunny would be jealous of, she had hair that was the colour of blood, skin paler than white marble, her facial features where sharp and aristocratic and her where eyes greener than emeralds, they made Bigby think of the woods where he grew up.

"Sorry about that, I think their voodoo heads, so they must be more used to the warmer climates" Said the woman giving Bigby a warm smile.

"You do know that having those things is against the rules, here right?" asked Bigby pointing at the heads.

"No, I didn't but I can't take them down or remove them from the bar any way" she replied in an apologetic voice.

"who's that?" Bigby once again asked.

"It was a condition that I kept them there when I inherited it in my family's will" she explained.

"I see, but you may need a way of controlling them, if they're going to stay" Bigby warned her.

"they're normally good with people and kids, they seem to think the heads are just Halloween toys, but I've had to ask them to tone down their pirate stories, the only problem they have is college and high school students" she explained, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Do I even want to know?" Bigby questioned.

"well you wouldn't like it if you were pulled off your shelf and shoved in a jug of san gria or shoved down a girl's cleavage, would you?" countered the woman chuckling as she turned around and headed back towards the main bar area, with Bigby hot on her heels.

"So what drinks do you do?" asked Bigby as he looked at all the beer pump badges and the well-stocked display behind the bar (pun unintended), sitting on one of the cushioned stools provided.

"Well on draught I have, Pendle Witches Brew this is an amber ale it has this lovely fruity, spicy taste and a nutty, spicy, fruity aroma, vary popular this time of year, I also have Noir, it's a dark ale with notes of cherry, chocolate and spice giving it a warming feel as you drink" the woman explained as she placed her hands on each pump explaining to Bigby what beer and cider was available, some of which Bigby didn't even know existed.

"What kind of bourbon do you have?" he asked was he watched the attractive barmaid does her job.

"I have, old crow, Ezra Brookes, cougar and mystic" she replied as she indicated to a section of the back display, seemingly dedicated to, whiskey, bourbon and scotch.

"I'll have some Mystic on the rocks then" Said Bigby putting money on the counter.

"Okay, here you go" she replied as she expertly prepared and served the drink to him taking the money and putting his order through the register, placing his change in front of him.

Bigby took a sip, letting the more gentle, mild flavour seep over his tongue with a mild surprise, he found it to be just what he needed for this evening.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name" he nearly explained, as he watched her pull a pint for another customer, another fable he's never met before.

"it's Ivy" she casually as she took the other customers payment.

"Well then Ivy I'm..." he began before, he was stopped by chuckling.

"Oh, I know who you are, Sheriff Wolf "Ivy replied smiling.

"So how long have you been here?" he inquired, seeing as he didn't know as she was a fable or not.

"Eight months give or take, and yes I know about fables seeing as I had to drop off my books as well" she answered as she went about her business, bottling up the Fridge behind her.

The exclamation of books, made Bigby double take in surprise, there weren't many fables that had multiple books, but when one arrived, they were questioned by himself and Snow and then given the standard welcome package by mayor Cole, this made Bigby wonder when did she drop off her books, or had he missed something a few months ago.

With the end of that conversation Bigby decided to continue chugging his drink as he observed his surroundings, the main Bar room was quite large, with a long oak bar with a brass top and bar mats advertising different types of beer or cider, the floor was dark slate that had been polished to a shine, the walls where panelled with redwood and had paintings from different stories, as well as different items mounted in random places, some of the items where shire horse collars and leather straps with the brass decorations hung on the wooden support pillars in the corners of the room and dividing the bar into three sections.

There where tables and chairs stationed by walls and windows, as well a large fire place tucked away in a snug with a fire crackling merrily as the afternoon rolled by, in another snug area a juke box played some classic rock songs softly in the background, providing the building with a warm, comforting yet nostalgic atmosphere, bringing memories of his younger years as Sargant where he'd spend days on end on the beat.

It was a nostalgic feeling for Bigby who rarely went out to drink since taking the position of sheriff, he was also was glad that it wasn't a dump like the other cheap places, and the booze was not overpriced like in the posh places or doctored like in the Trip Trap, Ivy herself was charming and amusing unlike Holly who was out right rude to people, however he noticed that behind Ivy's chipper demeaner she seemed to be exhausted, like a battle worn soldier, it made him wonder about what happened to her before she arrived.

Sighing, Bigby finished the rest of his drink and eased himself off of his stool, exited the bar and began his journey home with a spring in his step, his lightened mood didn't go unnoticed but the other fables he crossed, and it left more than one face with an expression of confusion on it. It wasn't long before he was at the gate of his apartment building, he opened the gate for Beauty and smiled, much to her surprise, as she made her way to her new job at a local mall, now much happier working at the secrets and spells bookshop and Beast much more accepting to his wife having a job to help cover things, despite the cluster fuck that was the open arms hotel, it relieved him that she was working in a safer part of town with better pay and doing a job she loved, once inside his apartment he set about making something to eat, even Colin who once again had escaped the farm couldn't bring his mood down. However, a pounding sound came from his door as he was eating what he'd made (a sandwich) caused his good mood to disintegrate. As he got up from the table, he heard a female voice yell out his name, it was Snow, something must have happened for her to be knocking after telling him to have the day off.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin' keep your panties on!" said Bigby as he unlocked the door, only for Snow to nearly fall in as he opened it.

"Well, yes... where have you been! Bigby I've been trying to find you all day" She exclaimed in a slightly indignant voice.

"Don't you remember? You gave me the day off" Bigby replied calmly.

"But I thought you'd take me out again" said Snow hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Don't you remember why we broke up? It was because of your need to control and supervise me all the time" explained Bigby, trying to reign in his temper. Snow didn't dare reply to his statement knowing it was true.

"never mind that, what did you need?" Asked Bigby trying hard not to sound irritated at the woman stood before him.

"Seven new books suddenly appeared on my desk! It was like magic!" Snow exclaimed, causing Bigby to raise one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What where they about?" he asked cautiously, yet calmly at the same time.

"Not what, who! They're all about one girl! Her name is Ivy Potter, I want you to investigate her" explained Snow while Bigby relaxed.

"No need, already met her, she runs the new bar on Pavrell street, the Drunken Druid, she did tell me she'd drop off her books but I didn't know she was that fast, perhaps she did use magic" Bigby told Snow who only seemed to get frustrated at his off handed reply.

"If she's a magic user she broke the rules by using her magic to deliver her books, you need to bring her in" Said Snow sternly.

"not gonna happen, if she's a fable or at the very least new here she may not have known about our rules and regulations" countered Bigby, which surprised Snow at his use of logic.

The pair stood in the doorway to Bigby's apartment silently for a few moments, until Snow turned around and began to make her way towards the business office with Bigby in toe wondering what fable need seven books to tell their story, Bigby simply guessed that Ivy's story was just too long to be put into one book, it made him wonder about what crazy crap that could happen to someone to get seven books about them.

Once they entered the office, they were greeted by Buffkin the flying monkey and mayor Cole who was smiling.

"Ah, Sheriff, Miss White, I take it you now know of Fabletown's newest resident" Said the mayor jovially as Buffkin went back to examining books on the table.

"You mean Ivy, I met her earlier, why didn't you tell us?" asked Bigby, who was starting to get agitated at his day being interrupted the way it was.

"I opted to allow her to settle in first, before bringing her here and letting you two frighten her with your questions, but when I spoke to her eight months ago, she explained the situation she was in and that she'd rather not be paraded around the other fables just yet" Cole explained gently, trying to get his argument across politely, however Snow wasn't having any of it.

"But sir! What if she's a danger? She's already used magic illegally here..." Snow began before she was once again cut off by Cole who sounded angry.

"MISS WHITE! Did I or did I not just give you an explanation! I was basically telling you that when she comes to you, she will tell you everything! Now are you going to comply with this request to leave her be for now or am going to have to reprimand you for insubordination!" Cole snapped, probably for the first time in his whole career as mayor.

"Of course, sir, I just wanted the facts before the other fables got suspicious of her" explained Snow, trying to pacify the now angry mayor.

"All the information you need for now, is in those books over there" Said Cole rubbing his now throbbing temple, trying to stop his now on coming head ache.

"We'll start reading right away sir" said Bigby, before Snow could get herself in any more trouble, and hoping for some more information on the elusive Ivy Potter, she had intreagued Bigby, and that didn't happen often, there was something about her that had entranced him, and his inner wolf, he had become fascinated by her scent and how it seem to drive away the darkness in him, it gave him peace.

Snow who was irritated that the Mayor had decided to forgo procedure sighed and headed over to the table and picked up the first book, titled _Ivy Potter and the Philosophers stone_ and began to read it, while Bigby picked up the book with title of _the chamber of secrets_ while Buffkin went to obtain one of the fable books in order to update it with the new fable in town making sure to make notes whenever Snow or Bigby came across one of Ivy's many achievements.

At the end of the day Snow placed the final book, _The Deathly Hallow's_ back on the table, closing her eyes in pure sorrow and deep regret, she was ready to arrest her for using magic without getting the facts about her story first, to find out that Ivy was a battle hardened soldier at only seventeen broke her heart, while learning what she was put through just for the sake of manipulation and false prophesies it shattered her to the point of sickness.

Meanwhile Bigby was furious, he was furious at the people who should have cared, the people who stood by while Ivy was subjected to hell, and all for the whims of an old man whose greed and ego surpassed the crooked man, his lies led to the death of her parents, abuse, neglect, bullying, torture and much worse death! While it had shocked Bigby that Ivy had survived such a curse, he was enraged at the fact that she was a child in this war, yet she was forced to fight like some modern Joan of arc! It disgusted him right to the core.

"That poor girl" was the only words that Snow could say in her guilt.

"Yeah, the only good that came of it is that the bastard he fought is dead and she's here now... Safe..." He agreed trailing off until he could only whisper the word safe, in a tone so low no one could but himself could hear.

"We should talk to the witches on floor thirteen, they might know more about this Voldemort guy and if he truly was as dangerous as the books say" Said Snow, the only things Bigby could do was nod and follow Snow to the elevator, he didn't feel like talking much after what he saw written in those books.

Once in the elevator, neither Bigby or Snow could bring themselves to look at each other, Bigby because of the shock and disgust at what he'd just read, and Snow because of the now tremendous amount of guilt and regret to not only jumping to conclusions but declaring a veteran of war, a child soldier non the less a threat before getting all of the facts. The elevator pinged, alerting the two somber fables of their arrival on to the thirteenth floor. As they got off of the elevator, they were met by two of the resident witches, Nemue an enchantress from king Arthur's story and Galinda the good witch of Oz.

"what would you like to day? Miss white, Sheriff?" asked Nemue concerned that they'd have to do something like a prison ritual, like they had to with the crooked man.

"we'd like some information, about a war four years ago" explained Snow calmly.

"there haven't been any wars as far as I know of" replied Nemue shuffling on the spot, it was obvious that she'd just lied to them.

"Look, don't lie to us, we know about the blood war the earth magical's had and we want more info on the instigator lord Vold..." Bigby started to say before he was cut off, by the mild mannered Galinda of all fables.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" she nearly screamed at Bigby before she remembered who he was causing her to stammer out an apology.

"it's alright, but why would you be afraid?" asked Bigby after accepting the witch's apology, slightly shocked at the normally kind and docile Galinda's screaming outburst.

"you don't know what it was back then, he targeted anyone who wasn't seen as a pure blood, if you weren't with him you were against him, and if you were against him you were exterminated" explained Galinda shuddering at the mere memory of those dark times.

"if it wasn't for Ivy Potter, he would have taken over Europe and the US as well, us fables would have been easy targets for him and his minions, simply because we're different and didn't fit in with his world view" Nemue continued sensing her friend's discomfort.

"I see if it wasn't for her all of us could have been next on his hit list" Bigby concluded with a calculating voice.

"So why do you think she chose to come here I mean she's a celebrity in her community?" asked Snow, after listening to the witches in silent horror.

"She's here?... oh my god!" Galinda nearly screamed in excitement, causing her and Nemue to whisper and giggle, even the mention of them trying to get her autograph, which alarmed both Bigby and Snow.

"calm down ladies, yes she's here and she's been granted fable status alongside her earth witch status" explained Bigby trying to sooth the excited witches but his news only served to excite the witches even more.

"I wonder if she'll sign my spell book if I'm nice to her?" asked Galinda in a speculating tone of voice.

"I doubt it, I read in the papers that she doesn't do auto graphs in case of people trying to copy her signature to fake bank cheques" answered Nemue sadly.

Bigby quietly groaned as he pulled out his box of Huff & Puff cigarettes and pulling one out, he was starting to regret coming to the thirteenth floor, but he wanted, no he needed as much information as he could, he wanted to know everything about her, he didn't know why, but he suspected that it was because of his inner wolf, but he couldn't pin point the reason at all, but it was probably because he was so young when his mother died.

So, he never got to learn about certain urges, oh sure he knew about sex and all of the stuff that came with it, but his mother never got to tell him the most important thing of all, finding his real mate, he'd heard things from other animalistic fables, it was seen as the most preciouses moment in their lives, to have someone meant just for them, but he never believed it though, to him having a true mate was nothing more than a bedtime story mothers told their cubs. However, little did he know of what was happening and what was to come, unlike everyone else around him.

Bigby's train of thought was broken when he heard a door opening to reveal Prospero the wizard from the tempest.

"Can I help you Sheriff Wolf?" he asked as if he was in a hurry.

"I need some information on a new magic using fable, she's quite the celebrity" explained Bigby trying to sound as professional as possible with his patience now running thin.

"What's her name?" asked Prospero annoyance showing in his voice.

"Ivy Potter" Bigby answered, causing Prospero to go ghost-pale in shock or possibly horror.

"How do you know about her?" asked Prospero.

"She runs the new bar on Pavrell Street, look enough questions, what do you know about her?" demanded Bigby his temper rising by the second.

"She was the lynch pin in the most recent blood war in Europe, she was the one that defeated He-who-must-not-be-named, she dropped off the map a couple of years ago, she apparently refused to go through with a marriage contract with her ex-friend Ronald Weasley, went as far as to declare him an oath breaker and went on to reactivate a blood feud with the boy's mothers family" Prospero answered as quickly as he could, not wanting to be on the recieving end of Bigby's anger.

"Where can I get more information?" asked Bigby, who was calming down quickly.

"I can't tell you" said Prospero, quickly obviously not wanting to say any more.

"then Take me" Bigby growled, scaring Prospero considerably.

"Fine, but if it blows up in your face don't come running to me" Said Prospero guiding Bigby back to the elevator, leaving Snow to get more information from the witches on the thirteenth floor, much to her annoyance, but she had to admit that he was on the right track.

Meanwhile, the elevator had reached the lobby and the odd pair of Bigby and Prospero headed out to the street just outside of the building, where they walked right up to the edge of the sidewalk, and Prospero stuck out his staff into the road.

Bigby didn't understand and was about to tear Prospero a new one for wasting his time, until he heard an almighty bang, like a cannon being fired and with the grace of a bull in a china shop and the speed of a fighter jet appeared a midnight blue triple decker bus, much to Bigby's shock not only at the extra level on the bus but at the speed of its arrival.

"Welcome to the night bus, emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard in America" said the tired voice of the pimply faced teenaged female conductor, who looked positively shabby despite her smart celestial blue conductors' uniform, she seemed disinterested in her job.

Prospero payed the fee for the both of them and asked them to a bar called the Torn Tarot card, however they were told that they had a few stops before theirs, which both fables forgave, once they were taken to two beds that had been bolted to the floor, this gave Bigby a bad feeling. Suddenly there was another almighty bang and the bus rapidly jerked to life as the driver started the engine, which nearly resulted in Bigby nearly being thrown to the back of the bus due to the nightmarish speed. Upon nearly greeting the floor, Bigby looked up to see the conductress lent up against the driver's cab, with a magazine, _teen witch weekly_ in her hand, and on the cover was a black and white, moving photo (which made him double take) of Ivy but she looked younger, and in big bold red letters _Where's Our Saviour Now?!,_ the conductor seemed engrossed in the article.

"Hey, who's that on the cover?" asked Bigby staggering back to his feet.

"You don't know? Have you been living under a rock or something?!" the Conductress asked in a typical spoilt teenager fashion.

"Sorry some people have to work more instead of following the tabloids" answered Bigby sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"She's only the biggest wizarding world celeb! She's Ivy Potter for Merlin's sake, she brought down the dark lord! Then she vanished after turning down a marriage contract and declaring a blood feud! She's totally bad ass! I mean no one knows where she is despite all those supposed sightings!" she continued with an excited voice, the pitch getting higher with every syllable.

"Perhaps she simply wanted to retire, get away from all of the cameras, politics and fans" said Bigby softly, wincing as his ears recovered from the girl's voice.

"Well if she did retire or exile herself, why not say so I mean, I understand that people need privacy, but why just disappear like that? I mean people are worried" the girl asked.

"Maybe she was just tired of having to answer to the public, or perhaps the fighting, death and carnage that was in her life leading her to want to leave peacefully or perhaps she was pushed too far" Bigby theorised quietly, his eyes narrowing as thoughts began to swirl in his mind. Meanwhile the night bus hurtled down the roads as it reached is first destination.

"Alright, Crystal O'Hara for Pheonix square, California, I repeat Crystal O'Hara for Pheonix square, California" the conductress called over the intercom, surprising Bigby at the name of the state they were in, just a few minutes ago they were in New York! As soon as she had finished making the announcement a twelve-year-old witch who looked quite green came down from an upper deck with her school trunk trundling behind her in one hand and pet carrier in her other hand, the conductress helped her off the bus and into the arms of her mother.

There was another bang as the bus started up again this time in a New direction, this time Bigby was prepared and wasn't bowled over like the previous time, as the bus swerved in and out of traffic and down rural routes, making Bigby wonder if it was worth it being in this torture chamber on wheels just to get some information that may or may not be out of date. Suddenly there was a screech of brakes and the intercom turned on again.

"Fenella Feverfew, Wonderland west, Wisconsin, I repeat Fenella Feverfew, Wonderland west, Wisconsin" Droned the conductress, as a preppy looking college witching student got off of the bed next to Bigby, grabbed a suitcase and got off the bus, only to get jumped by her friends, Bigby thought that the others where her sorority sisters. It took three minutes to reach the next destination, much to Bigby's surprise, he looked out the window to see a swamp, when the intercom crackled too life once again.

"Mackinley McNabb, the Quirky Keys, Florida I repeat Mackinley Mcnabb, the Quirky Keys, Florida" called the conductress, as a raggedy looking, thirty-something Wizard stumbled off of the bus towards a rather dilapidated diner/motel.

The next location was in Louisiana, a place called Boudreaux Court, for a witch called Janice Laveau, making Bigby wonder if she was related to the infamous Marie Laveau, it also made him think about what was hidden under everyone's noses both fable and Mundey alike, it shocked Bigby at the fact that this society had been hidden from them for longer than a month without drawing the attention of the Mundie's, Bigby thought that fable town could use some pointers from them.

It was a further two minutes before Bigby and Prospero arrived at the Torn Tarot card, as soon as their names Where called Bigby practically sprinted off of the bus, and had to fight the urge to kiss the sidewalk in relief, while Prospero casually exited the bus looking up at the peeling paint of the inn's sign, happy to finally be at their destination. Prospero walked up to the aged, creaky door and opened it.

"Well... are you coming? Now that you've made me drag you here" ask Prospero holding the door open, allowing Bigby in to the dingy building right into a new world full of magic and secret...

* * *

hey Lovelies

Prospero is from the fables comics as was snow, both in the games and comics

I had the idea of adding Galinda and Nemue just to add some more young witches to the thirteenth floor.

And the other witches on the night bus are ones i made up.

I'm going to focus more on Ivy on the next chapter,

Also I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Love

Snow


	2. Episode 2:A witches Point of view

Episode 2: a witch's point of view

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf among us, fables or harry potter

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new episode, this time in Ivy's perspective of things, I hope you enjoy and review as well as swing by my other stories and give them a little love too.

Love

Snow

* * *

Ivy sighed as she continued to polish glasses like she always did in the mornings, thinking back the battle of Hogwarts and how everything went kind of wrong...

 _Four years earlier..._

Ivy was stood in the wreckage that was the main courtyard of Hogwarts school, tired and relieved, he was gone... Voldemort was gone, and this time it was for good! However, Ivy knew that in war there where casualties, the Patil twins had died facing the Lestrange brothers, Cho Chang died surprisingly by her own father's hand for rejecting his views, Percy Weasley died jumping in between one of the Carrow's taking a killing curse to save Fred and George, Colin killed by falling stone masonry in the entrance hall, Tonks was dead because of Bellatrix Lestrange leaving Remus a widower and a single father however that didn't last as little Teddy ended up in the care of his grandmother Andromeda, despite all of the anti-werewolf and anti-creator laws being abolished, his grief was simply too great to handle, Amelia Bones perished at the hands of Yaxley, and so many others to followed after that.

After the Battle there were trials for the hundreds up on hundreds of death eaters that where captured as well as corrupt ministry officials and other criminals that slipped through the cracks previously, of all of the convictions Ivy was disgusted to find out that Joanna Fudge ( niece to former minister Fudge) of wizarding children's services was sentenced for six hundred years for selling the muggleborn children she removed from abusive homes as "pets" (cough... sex slaves...cough) to pureblood/death eater families or killing them if they didn't sell, only after extracting their magic and then selling that to the highest bidder as well!

Another trial Ivy attended was the trial of Deloris Umbridge, she had to sit through days of the horrible toad like woman try to bluster and make pathetic excuses for her inhumane actions, it was exposed that she had set up so many farce trials against mugglebornes just so she could send them to the death camps, many had survived but changed after their experiences, however the ones that didn't survive Ivy couldn't even describe the horror that they must have been through, Umbridge also gleefully admitted to sending the dementors after Ivy, torturing students during her time as a professor of Hogwarts as well as a slew of other crimes that where too grisly to talk about in public, for which earned her death by magical firing squad.

Professor Snape had been exonerated on evidence that Ivy herself had provided, much to the horror of the wizarding public, Lucius Malfoy's innocence was actually proven when he was scanned for spells that may have had forced actions, it turned out that he was under the mind shackle spell, the magical signature of which belonged to his own father and maintained by several family members, the only people who didn't know where his wife and son, he now resides in the Januce Thickey ward at St Mungo's much to his family's sadness, Ivy truly felt for them too, despite everyone else wanting Lucius Malfoy to be punished for things he was forced to do at the hands of a tyrannical parent.

However, the most shocking trial, had to be that of Albus-too-many-names- Dumbledore, it turned out that he'd gotten addicted to the fame, power and notoriety that came with defeating Grindewald, and when his fame began wane he decided to create another dark lord, and Tom Marvolo Riddle was the ideal target in his mind and all because of his situation, he created Voldemort, however things got of control and he got too powerful for Dumbledore to handle so he needed to do something about it, he created a false prophesy and set Voldemort going, and either way Dumbledore had a prophesy child, Ivy.

So, he chose to manipulate the situation even more, he allowed Ivy to be abused by the Dursleys to make her malleable, he also set everything up during her school years to test her, Ivy was infuriated at his actions. He also admitted to stealing from her vaults and paid Ron and Hermione to befriend her, and tried to set up a marriage contract between Ivy and Ron at Molly Weasley's request, however he couldn't due to James and Lily had signed a contract with the Diggory family, between Ivy and the late Cedric Diggory. His trial didn't last any longer than an hour after that resulting in two thousand years sealed in a life support crystal under the newly rebuilt Azkaban prison once he confessed to the rest of his crimes, which were too numerous to name.

Ron, Hermione and Molly Weasley had received eight months each for their hand in things, however they were released early because of good behaviour, but they couldn't show their faces in public again. The news of her friend's betrayal she not only disowned them, she called in the life debts they owed her and reactivated the blood feud between the houses of Potter and Prewitt, oh Ivy knew about the feud, she read about what Richard Prewitt did to Evangeline Potter and her husband all those years ago and she was disgusted with the fact that the rest of the Prewitt family condoned it and so the blood feud was declared.

After all of the trials, Ivy was tired, and in no state to join the auror corps like everyone wanted her too, she still had sleepless nights and struggled in her everyday life, the press wouldn't leave her alone, one morning she had found a camera pressed up to her living room window, resulting in a full-blown nervous breakdown, and an emergency trip to St Mungo's, where she was diagnosed with PTSD and depression, after hearing the word depression Ivy decided that she had, had enough and decided to move out of her current place and somewhere quiet. However, things didn't go to plan and Ivy ended up bouncing from place to place and her depression seemed to get worse with each move, it wasn't until she had attempted suicide and was saved by a complete stranger, she began to turn her life around, she got help in the form of anti-depressant potions, before making her new plans.

So, the first thing she did was visit Gringotts to see what properties she owned one of which was a bar in New York, following that she left England and travelled for a while making her first port of call Totsuki academy of fine dining followed by NYCU for a book keeping course and after that it was bartending school. It was only after all that she finally began working on getting The Drunken Druid ready for business, but there was so much to do including wiring, gas and water, infrastructure repair and finally décor, including the voodoo heads that had to remain there (in accordance to the will) ...

 _Return to now..._

The door to the bar opened causing the heads to complain about the cold, Ivy out of curiosity put the glass she was polishing on the bar top and headed towards the commotion only to be greeted with the visage of sheriff Bigby Wolf himself, mayor Cole had told Ivy that he' probably show up sooner or later. Ivy quietly looked him over, while he looked smart, he also looked quite unkept, he had a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks and black shoes, in his back pocket was a box, most likely cigarettes and his lighter, his chestnut brown hair was wild and unmaintained, frown lines marred his handsome, chiselled face and stubble coated his chin only adding to his rugged appearance.

"Shut the dammed door" yelled the Haitian head breaking Ivy out of her thoughts, causing the young witch to smile.

"Oi, what have I told you about scaring the customers!" Ivy called out in mock irritation leading Ivy to speak to Bigby and introduce herself as she poured him a drink.

As the hour progressed Ivy continued to speak with the sheriff as she served drinks to her customers, some of which were from her own community while others where fables of some sort. Once the sheriff left Ivy pulled her wand out from the holster on her wrist, and used a spell to transport her books to the business office, not knowing of the rules about magic in the area, but relieved that she finally had the chance to turn her books over any way.

As the day progressed into late afternoon Ivy continued to serve drinks to the numerous customers that came through her door, enjoying the monotonous nature of her job, and the fact that she was her own boss, with no interference from Dumbledore, the Weasleys or anyone else for that matter, much to everyone else's chagrin. Ivy sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall, it was ten o'clock at night and time for her to close up and count up the takings, and so with a feeling of reluctance she reached out a rope attached to an old brass bell and rang it.

"Allright fella's, it's time, so finish up and hop it" said Ivy as she watched as the remaining customers drain their drinks with excessive speed, once the glasses where empty Ivy collected the empty glasses while the customers grabbed coats, hats, scarves and gloves then proceeded to exit the Drunken Druid on mass.

With all the excitement over Ivy went about her admin work along with any cleaning that was needed, before she headed deeper into the back area of the bar towards a door marked privet manager only, pulling out a set of keys, Ivy unlocked the door and walked up the stairs towards another door.

As she opened the door Ivy was greeted by a trio of barks and a hoot causing her to smile as she saw the source of the noise, it was Hedwig and a Cerberus puppy known as Cerby who was currently running around her in a small circle, all three heads snapping agitatedly at his stubby tail. Ivy smiled as she bent down and scratched one of his heads before pulling of her green heels massaging her ankles in the process, easing her feet into her fluffy slippers she sighed with relief and padded towards the living room with Cerby trailing behind her, as she sank into her squishy vintage leather sofa, pulling her legs on the other half of the sofa before Cerby could climb up, grabbed the remote and turned on her smart tv, selecting a new program to watch, Mirai Niki not a new program to the world but to her it was new and exciting. Suddenly there was a quiet pop and Dobby appeared with a tray with a pot of tea and all of the necessary paraphernalia to go with it on it.

"Hey Dobby, thanks" said Ivy reaching for the milk and pouring it into a tea cup, filling it half way before adding the hot tea.

"Miss Ivy not need worry miss, Dobby fed doggy and Hediwiggy, and warmed room for yous" exclaimed the house elf happily.

"Thanks Dobby, oh uhh... can you fetch me the take-out menu, preferably the Chinese menu please" asked Ivy politely as she pulled a fluffy throw up over her lap, while Dobby disappeared and reappeared with a take-out menu from the Silver Krane Chinese take away. After a few minutes of looking through the menu Ivy decided on several of her favourites from the menu she got up, walked to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and made her order.

"No, I don't need it delivered, I can come and get it, my puppy needs a walk as well, thank you, I'll be there in twenty minutes" said Ivy politely as she finished making the order and hung up the phone.

Ivy quickly changed out of her work clothes and into a baby blue track suit with black trainers, grabbed Cerby's harness and leash as well as her purse, once they were ready the odd pair set off at a light jog as they made their way to get Ivy's dinner. On the way to the take away on bishop street both Ivy and Cerby received odd looks from the other fables she came across, probably because they had never seen some one walking a three headed puppy before, however Ivy simply didn't care, she was simply content to be with her four-legged friend regardless of who saw them.

Once at the take-out Ivy tied Cerby up outside and went to pay for her food and spoke with the girl at the till for a moment, after that she exited the building untied Cerby and began the walk home. The walk went smoothly until she was back on Pavrell street, when she was nearly knocked over by a tall relatively young-looking man, with long blond hair tied back in a low hanging pony tail, he was dressed in denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim sleeveless jacket.

"Hey, watch it!... oh, sorry didn't notice you there" Said the man angrily before his tone change to a nicer tone when he noticed that the person who bumped into him was female.

"No, it's my fault, I better get in, sorry for knocking into you" replied Ivy forcing herself not to roll her eyes at the man's blatant flirting, before heading back toward the Drunken Druid and her apartment.

Once she was inside the bar she headed back up into her apartment where she found the table set for her meal. Ivy smiled as she put the bag with her food in it, on the table then bent down and undid Cerby's harness and leash before he headed into the living room and climbed into his covered, wicker-work dog basket and began to dose off. Ivy smiled a little at Cerby's behaviour before she sat down and proceeded to dig into her dinner, starting with the satay chicken skewers and spare ribs, after eating half of each, she went on to the mains, duck in orange sauce, lemon chicken, satay prawns and mixed meat fried rice, once again making her way through half of it before going to fetch some tupper ware containers to store it all in the fridge for the next day.

Once that was over, Ivy decided to go and have a long bath, hopping that she could forget the day and sleep the night, so she ran the bath adding some deep sleep bath salts, sighing as the smell of lavender, camomile and jasmine reached my nose, once the steaming water was done running, Ivy decided to put one of her favourite records on. And so, she lay back in the foaming hot bath smiling as the voices of Terrance Trent D'arby, Bob Marley, Nina Simone and Johnny Cash filling the bathroom as she went over the course of events that went on throughout the day. However, her train of thought fell on the sheriff, Bigby, there was something about him that made her magic sing, but she didn't know why, it made her wonder what it was about the sheriff that made her magic, it wasn't like Ivy didn't like it, it felt like a good thing after so long, after spending nearly two years of her life in the black pit of depression, she only hoped that, these feelings would carry on as well as the singing her magic was doing would keep going on too.

Once out of the bath, Ivy grabbed a pair of warm fleecy pyjamas on and walked to her room and clambered into bed, smiling slightly as she felt the hot water bottle at her feet, mentaly thanking Dobby for taking care of her Ivy sunk down even further under her duvet, pulling it up to her ears, falling into a deep sleep worthy of the god Morpheus, with dreams filled with flowers, music and surprisingly enough, Bigby Wolf too.

The next morning Ivy woke up to her 5.00 alarm as usual feeling a lot happier that she had been in a long time. She got on with her morning jobs with ease while Dobby was prepping ingredients in the kitchen ready for food orders, after taking her anti-depressant potion, Ivy fed and walked Cerby as well as set her laundry to go wash too, before heading downstairs to get ready to open up the bar for the day, placing drip trey's in under the beer pump nozzles and soft drink bargun, and placing the cash trey's in the tills, only then was Ivy ready to open up the Drunken Druid for the day.

There was already a small que of customers waiting for Ivy to unlock the front door of the bar, making her want to laugh as she unlocked the entrance hall and the front door, she smiled as she heard the customers murmur about what they were going to eat that day, a couple of witches where talking about having the cake and sandwich meal deal, while another more burley male fable wanting the black forest game stew, some wanted to try the new drinks as they had never come across the beers that Ivy served before, excited at the variety to try in both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks.

There were also a few people coming in looking for jobs, Ivy simply took their details and resume's and told them that she'd contact them if she had any vacancies, and so Ivy went back to work, taking food and drink orders, pulling pints, mixing cocktails and running food to tables. It was monotonous, it was dull in some people's minds but Ivy enjoyed this life, she found it peaceful, and also exiting at the same time, she loved putting her Totsuki training into action when creating recipe's or reinventing old classics for her menu, as well as putting her bar school training to use and mixing and designing cocktails for her customers or making artisan coffees, teas and hot chocolates for those who don't drink, making each one different. Once the lunch rush began, Ivy was pushed for orders but was relishing the challenge of getting every one orders out onto the tables ready to eat.

"Excuse me, what would you recommend for lunch here?" came a commanding female voice came to Ivy's attention as she reappeared behind the bar after delivering a batch of desserts to a table in one of the snugs. Ivy looked at the woman, she looked quite elegant, wearing a pant suit, with a buttoned-up baby blue shirt with white snowflakes on, she had coal black hair and, eyes like blue chips of ice, Ivy realised that this was Snow White, the princess and deputy mayor of Fabletown.

"Well, Miss White, if it's a winter warmer you'd like I'd recommend the Black forest game stew, Chikuzenni, soup or cottage pie, or if it's something lighter, I'd recommend the sandwich and cake meal or an open grilled sandwich or if you'd like something different there's always one of the daily specials" Ivy explained pointing out the options on the menu and the specials board behind her.

"How did you?" asked Snow in confusion before shaking her head and looking back at the menu before ordering a bowl of the soup of the day, which was pea, mint and spring onion before returning to her table, going over files as she waited for her meal, occasionally looking up to observe Ivy as she pulled pints and ran food, hers included, in Snow's mind Ivy was an enigma, she was a hardened soldier and powerful magic user who could kill everyone with a handful of words , yet she was an amazing bar keeper and hostess who genuinely loves and cares for her patrons with each meal served and drink poured, it made Snow wonder about Ivy and what she had been through, it amazed her that Ivy was still sane and is still a good woman.

It wasn't long after that a few other fables came into the Drunken Druid, Beauty and her husband Beast, who didn't seem to approve of the place but had reportedly heard good things about it, so while Beauty looked for a table, beast approached the bar and waited for Ivy to see to his order.

"Hey, can you do a pot of earl grey for me and my wife?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Sure, that'll be three dollars" replied Ivy, surprising Beast at the low price, fishing out a five-dollar bill handing it to Ivy after she had made the pot of tea for him, ivy smiled and gave him the change, before following him with the trey to the table by the fire in the north snug, receiving a thank you from Beauty as she set the tea pot, milk, cups and saucers on the table before heading back to the bar to serve more customers.

Over the course of the afternoon Ivy saw and served a large and colourful crowd of Fables and magic users making her question about what else was out there, when it came to magical beings in the world, seeing as she came across many beings in her life, but there was still much she didn't know, and she looked forward to finding out.


End file.
